Bullying who?
by Firelover123
Summary: Matthew's boyfriend might want to have a word with those bullies. AU.


I'm sorry for taking so long on my story. I might have to rewrite it, I'm having major writer's block and all that. This is a de-non from the kinkmeme, might post more of them here later, I don't know. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Matthew Williams wasn't invisible per-say, just a twin brother like Alfred F. Jones, the star pitcher, and his cousin Mattea, the soccer star (She always insists that they call it futbol or she'll start ripping off pieces of anatomy with a dull fork and such, not that Alfred listens), it was easy for him to be pushed to the side by the rest of the student body.<p>

He didn't hate them, not like some of the freshmen seemed so sure of, he just disliked that they only remembered him when they needed help. Like when Alfred has a term paper due the next day and his only thoughts are '_Fuck, what the hell am I suppose to do_' and '_Arthur_', his newest boyfriend after the breakup with the '_Commie stalker Russian_', Ivan. Honestly Matthew liked Ivan, more then Arthur, at least Ivan never confused them.

Or when Mattea decides that she needs someone to try on an outfit that she likes, but needs it on another person to see the true potential of it, he has spent more then his fair share of time at the mall cross dressing. Mattea also doesn't see why he doesn't want her to buy him anymore of the skirts, that she and the Hungarian sales assistant insist make him look like, 'a perfect girl'. He is male, damn it (Meeting Feliks, the kid in his psychology class has since reminded him the 'penis' argument means nothing).

It's also part of the reason that he is constantly harassed by the school's bullies, Ivan has since moved away (something about his sister catching up), and is therefore no longer protection from them. Not that he was using Ivan to protect him from the bullies, Ivan was the only person then the weird Nordic kids (The one that calmly proclaimed himself Denmark had told him that was their official label) that understood how to really play hockey. Not that pussy shit that Alfred insisted was hockey, no, the 'my tooth is on the ice and I'm bleeding all over you so move out my way bitch' kinda hockey.

He really should stop rambling now, but he does that when he sees the bullies. He's not weak, but he hates hurting people when he's not on the field, and he might sometimes feel like he deserves it but that's a different story.

Anyway, he's just arriving at school. Early, like where the hell's the sun early, enough that Alfred won't be here for hours yet. A good thing too because last time Matthew dragged him to the library he got them both kicked out and it was only some '_pleading_' from Ivan that got them to allow Matthew back in.

"Look who it is, the little Canadian baby."

"Is that suppose to mean something?" Matthew asked finally looking up from his essay, that isn't due until next week but why not see if he can make it better?

"Did you grow a back bone?" The leader huffed kicking out and making Matthew's knee buckle, "Shouldn't you be on your knees all the time? I think that's why you don't have any friends, too busy fucking them."

"Eh?" Now he's really confused, normally they just tease him about the maple leaf on his sweater, are they attempting a new feat, and him with out his popcorn.

"Little pussy won't even grow up."

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah, thanks for the help Mattie. Maybe we should try out for another part in the school play." Gilbert stated helping his friend back to his feet, "So really not scary?"

"Gilbird is scarier." He answered honestly, "No offense Gilbird."

"Thank you for your assistance Matthieu," Francis slid a rose into his hand like he normally did, "I suppose that our act as bullies is underdone now."

Antonio shrugs, "No idea, Lovi said that I can be very scary."

Matthew shuddered in remembrance of the one time that Toni, the rather perky senior lost his temper and decided it was best to block it out like all the other scarring incidents of his life, most recent of which was walking in on Arthur and Alfred on the couch in the basement, fucking hosers.

Once they leave him alone, talking rather rapidly about what they should do for the play instead, from what he can hear Joan, Fitz, and Lovi had decided to join in and the Trio was semi-stalking them. Stalking wasn't the right word, Fitz was known to pull Gilbert into abandoned classrooms and such for quick sessions, just they weren't together or anything. Even Gilbert's younger brother, very smart kid named Ludwig, said that if they didn't get together soon he would have to see what his cousin, Elizabeta could do. The way he had shuddered when saying it made him worry, just a little, for Gilbert's health.

Gilbert's health aside he had more important things to worry about, like the small group of people block him from his locker, none of whom where looking rather friendly.

"Can I help you?" His voice squeaked, what a time for his hockey player's courage to desert him, he was not a mouse.

"Well, well Williams. We thought you had finally learned your lesson, we would have just left you alone if you hadn't mentioned the homework assignment to the teacher."

Obviously this was about the Spanish homework, and that wasn't him, Mattea would have known and she was scary when mad.

"See we don't take well to those that cause us problems." One hand snapped out to grip his throat tightly.

"Wouldn't do that." He stated smiling lightly.

"What you gonna call your girlfriend?"

A cough from behind them made everyone stop, "Close but no cigar. Besides he doesn't need to call me, like I would let him out of my sight."

Matthew smiled, Cruz was not someone that most people in the school where deigned to mess with. He wore his hair in long dreadlocks that where sometimes covered by a woven hat, but not today, with a floral patterned shirt, tan shorts, and his 'trusty' flip-flops. It helped that he was almost 6'4, thus taller then most the teachers.

"Now what where planning to do to my boyfriend?" Cruz asked smiling, a flash of all white teeth in what had to be a mockery of a smile, one that Matthew liked to see when Cruz was in a good mood, "Because anyone that plans things with him must first be given approval."

Matthew laughed as they ran, dashing off in opposite directions leaving them in the deserted hallway, Cruz smiled and rubbed the back of his neck hopelessly.

"Scary enough?"

"Of course, you terrified them."

"Really!"

"Yes, now stop acting like a kicked puppy just because you think that since Ivan is no longer around to practice with you that you are nothing less then terrifying." Matthew promised, before kissing him lightly and entering his combination.

Cruz smiled, waited until Matthew was finished and promptly dragged him down the hall to the classroom that Mr. Honda used and wouldn't mind if they stole it to make out. Gilbert had gotten Mr. Honda to agree, something about cameras and, Gilbert had shuttered, his cousin's name.

"I'm not really scary am I?" Cruz asked nervously.

Matthew sighed, "I do not find you scary. My brother thinks you are a nuance and Mattea thinks you will corrupt my Spanish. But the bullies think you are horrifying and all that. Now are there anymore questions?"

Cruz slipped out of his math class, no one would notice if he went missing for a bit. Up on the roof, he found just the man he had been looking for, slipping up behind him, he planted his foot into the other boy's face.

"Now it seems that we have a problem don't we? I would think you idiots would have learned not to touch my boyfriend." He ground the kid's face into the cement pleased with the whimpers, "So let's start this over shall we?"

Cruz lifted the kid's head up by his lanky black hair and slammed it back down several times, "We do not touch Matthew Williams. We do not touch anything that Cruz Chirigota's boyfriend, or we will have to pay the price won't we?"

"Yes." Muffled response, must be bloodier then he had thought.

"Good boy," He slammed his head down one last time, "And we won't come never my boyfriend again will we? It wouldn't be smart to touch what's mine, you won't get away with it, are we clear?"

"Yes."

"We have an understanding then." Cruz let him go and studied the developing black eyes and broken nose with mild interest, "Might want to fall down the stairs or something, just to make sure that you understand."

He sauntered over to the door before smiling cheerfully, "Have a nice day," his voice chirpy and bright.

That was why no one messed with his Matthew, Cruz might like being there to rescue him but he didn't like it when they touched his Mattie.


End file.
